vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aluze (Bakugan)
Summary Aluze (アリューズ) is the spiritual bird looking successor to Altairand the second Guardian Bakugan to Lync Volan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. It faced the Battle Brawlers on a couple of occasions but never took any Attribute Energies on its own and was ironically eliminated later on by a fellow Mechanical Bakugan. As the successor to Altair, Aluze has a number of identical features, albeit each are upgraded or simply built differently. It has extended peripheral vision due to a greater range of optical sensors, having triple the amount that Altair did. Aluze's body is bulkier and is likely built to withstand stronger attacks than Altair could endure. Aluze's frame also sports four outward-facing spikes. Its wings are slanted, square-like, and closed, each housing individual cannons. Its most unique feature is extended flight, allowing Aluze to travel far above the atmosphere to launch satellite attacks at a safe distance from its adversaries. Aluze's most powerful ability appears to be Sky Impact. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 2-C Name: '''Aluze '''Origin: Bakugan Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: Unknown Classification: Ventus Backugan, Mechanical Bakugan, Vexos Bakugan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Danmaku, Can see beings on Earth from the Atmosphere, Forcefield Creation using Giga Armor and Aero Aegis, Power Nullification using Drive Storm, Statistics Manipulation, Can Trap opponents by using Mega Bind. Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Matched the likes of Ventus Master Ingram, took on Blade Tigrera and Magma Wilda at once. Could take on Dryoid for a while) Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to the likes of Hades, who can keep up with Neo Dragonoid and Alpha Hydranoid) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal (Scaling from Magma Wilda, Master Ingram, Knight Percival, Dryoid and Farbros) Durability: At least Low Multiverse level (Took hits from Magma Wilda, Master Ingram, Knight Percival and Dryoid) Stamina: Extremely high when comparing with Macubass, Boriates and Dryoid. Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: * Despite being the supposed superior to Altair, Aluze ironically shares many of its faults, such as its fairly lightweight armor and reliance on speed and aerial combat. Should an opponent manage to reach Aluze, its options are severely limited. Blade Tigrerra was fast enough to reach Aluze and, while she didn't destroy it, she was able to knock it out in one successful strike. Dryoid took it one step further and managed to completely ground Aluze before annihilating it entirely. * Aluze's primary weak point is seemingly its underbelly cannon. Damaging it inhibits Aluze's flight capabilities and can even short circuit it entirely. * In a aerial combat, Aluze is unrivaled, however in a ground combat situation, it is almost completely useless, especially due to the two above weakness. Hydron exploit this weakness by using Land Pressure to change the gravity low for Aluze to fall on the ground, before being defeat by Dryoid. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Giga Armor: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Aluze. * Thunder Stripper: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Sling Boomerang: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Blaster Bind: Nullifies all abilities the opponent. * Air Lance: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Dora Cannon: Adds 400 Gs to Aluze. * Drive Storm: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Mega Bind: Adds 300 Gs to Aluze. * Sky Impact: Adds 500 Gs to Aluze. * Aero Aegis: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Birds Category:Tier 2